


Unravel

by nedra



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedra/pseuds/nedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Pearl discovers why knocking before entering is important</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> ok so im not going to like
> 
> lie
> 
> im drunk-ish
> 
> and i started a one-shot but if this receives good feedback maybe i'll continue??

The only time she's ever really came out of her room lately is for missions. And even when she's on missions, her attitude is somewhat detached; and her eyes seem unfocused. What initially began as a promising glimpse of a quiet, well-behaved Amethyst, has turned into a cause for concern. Pearl, who is typically the first to notice any changes in the routine of anything, has come to conclusion that Amethyst's change in behavior is definitely not for the better. 

“Is Amethyst okay?” Steven asks, peering down at Pearl from his loft. The lithe gem is seated on the couch, absorbed in another book that has to do with the human theories on anti-matter. She looks up at the boy, unsure of how to respond. She herself has no idea how to answer that question, but Steven's concerned innocence begs for Pearl to fabricate some kind of assurance. 

“I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just really absorbed in watching those...Butler episodes.” She tries, unable to conjure the correct title for the strange program. “She'll be back to her usual self in a few days.”

Steven sighs, unconvinced, but doesn't question any further. He returns to his paused game in silence.

Pearl bounces her gaze back to the book in her lap, but is unable to focus. Perhaps she should...investigate. But she absolutely hates prying into Amethyst's personal matters-- not because she doesn't care, but because the purple gem has a way of taking offense to those who pry. She is quick to get riled up and defensive. It's a battle she has to prepare herself for. And it's tiring, to say the least.

Steven's phone rings, drawing Pearl away from her speculation. She guesses it's Connie-- and it proven to be correct by the way he answers the call. 

Pearl sets her book on the coffee table, deciding to not only give Steven some privacy for his phone call, but to investigate the situation concerning Amethyst. 

She enters her room, greeted by the usual semblance of tranquil waterfalls. Wondering for a moment, if intruding into Amethyst's room unannounced could make matters worse; but decides that it is for the good of answering Steven's concerns...and possibly her own. Gracefully, Pearl descends one of the cascading waterfalls, eventually coming to be in the cavernous hovel that Amethyst calls her room. 

Luckily, this time she manages to land solidly on ground; instead of into a pile of junk as she has done in the past. Her landing is soft, and delicate. Should she call out for Amethyst? Let her know of the encroachment? Decisively, no. 

The room around her is different than it was any other time she'd been in here. The piles seems more...organized? If that's possible. Organized in a sense that the piles go by type, rather than just being randomized heaps of garbage. Electronic devices are gathered in one pile, mattresses in another, pillows, picture frames, sports equipment-- they are all divided. It'd be pleasing to Pearl if not for the haphazard assemblage of the items. She shakes her head, returning to the task at hand; finding the purple gem. 

Idly, she strolls through the massive cave, working between stacks of miscellania. By the time she reaches the furthest wall of the room she is resigned to poking her head into a few of the smaller caverns spread around the room. These smaller enclaves seem unused, yet-- empty hollows, absent of any hoards of junk. She is about to give up as she explores yet another small den, until she hears just the slightest murmur. It is definitely Amethyst, she recognizes her ardent tone from anywhere.

For reasons unknown, Pearl remains quiet, following the sounds of what seems like...hushed whimpering. 

Pearl turns a rounded corner, peering into another cavity in the wall. Empty again; but the sounds are getting louder-- closer. Is she crying? 

The only way to proceed at this point is to shimmy her way between a wall and a pile of lustrous geodes, and she's about to turn around and investigate elsewhere until she just barely hears her own name being beckoned. She is quick to slip through the opening, looking around at the bare expanse of cave cut off from the rest of the room. And there, on a couch lying on her back, is Amethyst, naked, in the midst of what Pearl identifies as...ecstasy. She quickly backs up and darts behind a large crystal monolith, quietly.

Her face is hot with the sudden realization that she'd...intruded on Amethyst in the midst of...pleasuring herself. She should definitely leave now. She can't invade Amethyst's...privacy, this way. And she starts to make her exit, but halts when her name is claimed again in the same hushed summon.

This time, she scarcely peaks out from behind a crystalline pillar, carefully observing what she'd only caught a glimpse of at first. The smaller gem is lying on her back, legs parted, hand working feverishly between her thighs as she cranes her neck backwards, panting softly. 

Her hair is much more frazzled and unkempt, dangling over the armrest of the sofa. Her lavender skin, glistening with a fine veil of sweat. Pearl's stomach flips at the sight, unable to look away. 

And then, a whisper. Quiet and inaudible at first, but amplifying into distinct moans. Pearl's name, being declared over and over between frantic gasps. Her hand working harder and faster to accommodate the rising orgasm between her hips. Her spine curls, and her legs part wider, encouraging the pleasure. Pearl is captivated at the sight, wanting to get closer to witness the event of climax.

When Amethyst ceases her movements suddenly, Pearl is anxious, wondering if she'd been spotted. But soon, Amethyst turns over, onto her front, knees planted into the plush material of the sofa while her head rests on the armchair. Her hand eagerly returns to between her legs, working into a delightful rhythm. A different position? Does Amethyst prefer being on her front? Or is she witnessing an exploratory endeavor. Regardless, the sheer sight of it stirs a new feeling within Pearl; curiosity? Desire? Lust? 

She's nervous, wanting to peel her eyes away for the sake of the other gem's privacy, but as soon as her name is restored to Amethyst's throat, there is no turning back.

The sounds are...delightful. Her moans becoming desperate, mixed with grunts and silent pleas. The idea that Amethyst is pleasuring herself to the thought of Pearl is maddening. Amethyst's hand works in and out of her sex, fast and erratic; and Pearl is absolutely entranced by these movements. Her vision, ravaging and exploiting the delectable sight; taken by Amethyst's breasts, which bounce ever so delicately with each thrust. Her plush lips, contorted in pleasure, moaning Pearl's name relentlessly. 

Her free hand, which was once gripping the couch so wretchedly, relocates to between her legs to join the other, working against her clit for a much desired orgasm. It takes every single ounce of willpower Pearl has to remain where she is. Whether she wants to run away or join Amethyst is unknown-- she only knows that the mere sight of the gem before her is causing her to unravel.

With both of Amethyst's hands working into a rich, pleasurable cadence, Pearl has to steady herself against the column, gripping onto it's smooth surface for some stability. Again, Pearl's name is moaned, loud and demanding. Then repeated, drawn out and choked on. Whatever fantasy Amethyst is savoring behind her eyelids, Pearl wants to witness for herself. 

In silent discharge, Amethyst's orgasm courses through her body, and she relents with a final cry; echoing Pearl's name with absolute rapture, panting and moaning uncontrollably until her body slackens and her hands cease their performance. 

For a few minutes, Amethyst lies there, catching up with her breathing, relaxed into the sofa. And Pearl is completely dismayed, unsure of what she just witnessed or how she should react. With great reluctance, she slips away quietly; desperate for an exit so that she may have time to process what she'd just witnessed.


End file.
